Succulente
by KnightSpark
Summary: Erina has tasted many foods before. Some bad, some good and some that defy normal comprehension (good or bad) Now, due to Ikumi walking in on her "private business", she has something else to taste now... (futanari, foodplay)


**KS: Can believe I actually did this. Good grief, what was going through my mind when I made this? (sighs) Anyway... bon appetite- I mean enjoy. Damn.**

* * *

Being a member of the Elite Ten was very stressful for Erina. Of course, that stress was doubled when Soma came into her life, and honestly, she can do without that weirdo. So, in order to relieve herself, she did the one thing that she wouldn't be caught dead doing.

"Ah..."

Which is laying naked in her bedroom, stroking her long dick while eating various foods she cooked.

"Mmm... this angel hair pasta tastes wonderful,"she moaned, tasting the dish while jerking off. "So light, so heavenly... if this food was a girl, I would bend it over make it scream my name over and over."

She stroked harder as she ate, experiencing indescribable pleasure. The feeling was wonderful, she wanted to blow her load right now. But it was not the same as the contact of another girl. That was all Erina wished for.

"Hey, Erina-sama, I need- what the?!"

And it looked like she was about to get her wish soon as Ikumi suddenly walked into her room.

"Uh.."

Erina stared blankly at the meat lover, her hand still gripping the base of her shaft.

"I... I can come by later."

Ikumi turned around to leave, but out of nowhere, Erina appears beside her and suddenly kisses her on the lips, stopping her movements completely.

"You're on the menu tonight... Nikumi," she purred while stroking her back lovingly.

* * *

Ikumi sat on Erina's bed, stripped of all her clothing. Erina licked her lips at the sight of her smooth, tanned skin.

"W-What are you going to do to me?" Ikumi asks nervously.

Erina smiled and kissed her again, slightly easing her worries. "You'll see soon enough." She moved to the other side the bed and pulled out a bottle of Moscato, much to Ikumi's confusion.

"What's that for?" she asked. Originally, she wanted to ask why she had alcohol on school grounds, but decided against it.

"It's for you to play with," Erina said, handing her the bottle. "Now, open it and pour it all over your body for me."

Ikumi was hesitant, but she complied. She opened the bottle of wine and poured all over her body. Erina slowly stroked herself as she began to rub the liquid into her skin, not forgetting her breasts and her pussy. She poured more on herself as she rubbed, bringing slowly bringing Erina's arousal up to eleven.

"Now... I want to see you lick it off your breasts," she said lowly.

Ikumi did as she requested and moved her tongue all over her large mounds, licking the wine off of them as she did so. She alternated from one breast to another and then licked both of them. Erina was blushing from this and stroked herself harder than before.

"Good. You are doing well."

Ikumi blushed just as hard as Erina.

"But we're not done here. I have something extra."

Erina moved the side of bed once more, but this time, she took up a bottle that contained another substance. One that Ikumi was familiar with given her affinity with meat dishes.

"Is... is that barbecue sauce?" she asked retorically.

Erina nodded as she took the cap off of the bottle. She suddenly pushed Ikumi down and poured most of the sauce all over her body, front and back. The meat shogun mewled as her body was thoroughly lathered from the neck down.

"You are looking more delicious by the minute," Erina growled lusfully as she ceased her rubbing. She stood on her knees and firmly gripped her hard, twitching cock. Ikumi gulped, knowing what would soon happen.

"Y-You're going to put that in me, aren't you?" she asked.

"Of course. But I'm not cruel as to go in dry. I need some form of lubricant." Her gaze quickly turned to the Moscato bottle. "And I have found it right here."

She poured the clear liquid on every inch of her cock and rubbed all in, giving it faint shine.

"Why don't you bend on all fours for me. It would feel wonderful if you did."

Ikumi got on all fours like she said. Erina went behind her and pushed her cock to her opening, which was soaked by wine and her natural juices.

"Are you ready?"

Ikumi nodded, swallowing a nervous lump. Erina slowly pushed herself into the girl's opening, breaking her hymen in the process. Ikumi gripped the sheets, enduring the pain.

"You... can start moving now, Erina-sama."

Erina slowly pushed herself in and out of Ikumi, enjoying the feeling of her inner walls. Ikumi was also enjoying it, seeing how she was lightly moaning. Pleased with her progress, Erina gradually increased the speed of her thrusts until the sound of her balls slapping against her "meal" was present in the air. The same could be said for Ikumi's moaning as it grew louder.

"Erina-sama!" she cried. "It feels so good!"

Erina smirked and grabbed Ikumi's breasts and squeezed her nipples. "You love this, don't you? You love it when I bend you over and take you like this, covered in wine and sauce."

"Yes! Yes, I love it! I am a full course meal for you! You may endulge yourself as many times as you wish!"

"That's good to hear."

Erina turned Ikumi's head upwards so she is able to kiss her. Ikumi kissed back as she was being tenderized like a piece of meat.

"I'm going to cum now, Nikumi," Erina groaned. "Take it."

"Yes, give it to me, Erina-sama! I want it all!"

With a few more quick thrusts, Erina released her cum inside of Ikumi, making sure not even a drop was spilt. She pulled out and let the girl plop onto the bed.

"Wow... that was incredible," she breathed out.

"Fufufu... it's not over yet, my dear."

Ikumi turned to Erina, who was stroking her still-hard length.

"You still have to clean me off."

Ikumi complied and wasted no time in cleaning off every inch of her lover's member.

* * *

After their little tryst, Erina and Ikumi headed to the baths and washed each other off. Granted, they were fooling around and had to rewash themselves repeatedly. Afterwards, the new couple walked around for a bit.

"You know, maybe I should try putting some dessert items on your body next time," Erina purred as she embraced Ikumi and kissed her neck.

"Erina-sama..." Ikumi groaned.

"You would look good covered in chocolate. Or maybe cake. Ice cream even." She licked every part of her neck. "The possibilities are endless... I want to taste them all!"

Erina tackled Ikumi to the ground and kissed her ferociously on the lips. The tanned girl attempted to push her off, but her wrists were pinned to the ground. So, she kissed back, her normal tongue intertwining with the God Tongue, paying very little mind to anyone passing by... which happened to include Soma. Surprisingly, apart from those standing near him, his reaction was normal.

"Wow. That was unexpected," he said.

* * *

 **KS: I'm just gonna go to bed now. Need to get my head straight. Again, hope you liked it.**


End file.
